phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Come Home Perry
This song was sung at the end of the episode entitled "Oh, There You Are, Perry". The performance was made on account of Perry being missing (while he in truth had been reassigned to a new villain, and thus being relocated to a new family), so Phineas and Ferb formed a band to conjure Perry back with music. Lyrics Phineas and The Incredible Taylor: Perry, you know you are a boy's best friend, You're more than just a passing trend, You're like a treat from a candy store, Oh, Perry, we love you more than ice cream cakes, We love you more than bugs and snakes, We love you more than all things mentioned before. Oh, Perry, you're extraordinary, You're kinda short and hairy, The color of a blueberry, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and The Incredible Taylor: Yes, Perry! All: So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home! Phineas: Hey, Candace, why don't you sing one? Candace and The Incredible Taylor: Um... Oh Perry, I think it's kind of scary I can't find you anywhere-y, It fills me with despair-y? Oh, Perry! I'm allergic to dairy, I'm gonna move to the prairie, And change my name to Larry! Phineas: Larry?! Candace: I ran out of rhymes, alright? Crowd: She'll change her name to Larry! Larry! Phineas and The Incredible Taylor: Larry! All: So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home! Come home Perry, come home! (Perry chatters) Candace: Oh, there you are, Perry. Phineas: Perry! (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and the Fireside Girls hug Perry. if you look closly Isabella is hugging Phineas more than Perry) Buford: (snatches Candace's micophone) Good job, Larry. Candace: Welcome home. Background Information * This song was nominated for a 2010 Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Original Song - Children's and Animation.http://www.daytimeemmys.tv/ Go to Downloads -> "37th Annual Daytime Emmy Nominations," page 52 * This song has all of the band members from Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, The Baljeatles (Band) and Aglet Aid though it is not a song by any of them. * One of the street performers that sang Squirrels in My Pants can be seen in the crowd. * The clouds in the background are shaped like Perry. * They are playing on a roof, a homage to the last live performance of the Beatles. * Unofficial members of the band playing include Jeremy, people from the Tri-State Area as chorus, and a chatter from Perry at the end. The Fireside Girls act as the primary back-up singers, though. * Phineas says that Perry's the color of a blueberry in the song even though he's a tealish color. * The entire Tri-State Area sings the song, even though Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Jeremy, and the Flynn-Fletcher family are the only ones who know who Perry is and sings in the song. * You can still hear the guitars when Phineas and Ferb stopped the the guitars, however it is shown that Isabella also played guitar, so it is possible that is the source of the guitar sounds. * If you look closely, Baljeet's drums has a picture of Perry on it. * When Perry reappears, Isabella is seen hugging Phineas instead of Perry. It looks like Baljeet is hugging Ferb as well, but when the grouped moved right, his arm is shown to stretch out farther. In that same scene it is shown that Isabella has a loving smile to Phineas instead to Perry, showing her that she possibly cares about Phineas a little more than Perry. * This song sounds quite similar to A-G-L-E-T, but because of the combined force of Perry's universal delete button and Doofenshmirtz's Read-My-Mind-inator, everyone in Danville forgot what aglets are except for Candace. ("Tip of the Day") * This song ties Danville for Niceness for most singers. See Also *List of Songs *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *Perry the Platypus *''A-G-L-E-T'' *''Gitchee Gitchee Goo'' Band Members *Phineas- Lead Guitar & Vocals *Ferb- Acoustic Guitar & Vocals *Isabella-Sound Control, Bass Guitar & Vocals *Baljeet-Drums & Vocals *Buford-Cowbell & Vocals *Candace-Vocals *Jeremy-Tambourine *Fireside Girls-Vocals *The Tri-State Area-Vocals References Category:Songs